


Sweetest Fantasies

by tiger_in_the_flightdeck



Series: Tiger's Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night that John walked past the young man, he fell a little more in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Sweet Fantisies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141183) by [ogawaryoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko)



> Written for a photoset on tumblr.
> 
> Originally posted on tiger-in-the-flightdeck.tumblr.com

John Watson walked past him every night after a late shift at the A&E. Sometimes he would be smoking. Others, his fingers would be skittering over his arms or thighs, as if typing something.

The worst nights, were when John saw him negotiating with a client. The nerves and tension seemed to dissolve under the attention of a paying customer. He became all coy smiles, and tossed curls, and sweet, shy glances. Before he vanished into the back seat of a waiting car.

John didn’t know his name. Didn’t think he wanted to know it. Was content to walk past, smile politely, and spend the night furtively fucking his own fist.

He was the fantasy lover: Dozens of times through the past months, he had come to John. On the nights he seemed to buzz with nervous energy, he was a patient. Hot and breathless, John would work him over an exam table. _Oh, Doctor, are you sure it’s okay for you to touch me there?_

On cigarette nights, he was a purring, sultry singer, bored of fame and seeking a thrill. He took John back to his dressing room, set the pace, and rode him to hard finish.  _Why John, that was quite the crescendo._

Client nights were both the best, and the worst. John would nearly tear a hole through his lip while bringing himself off. He was never the man paying. He arrived, with a cheer of fan fare, to rescue an innocent young man from the clutches of a psychotic obsessed fan. He would clutch at John’s jumper, panting and still frightened. John would take him home and tend his injuries. After, they would hold each other, slick with sweat and semen.  _You really care about me, don’t you? The others say they do, but you… You really lo-_

“This is getting tedious, Doctor.” A rich, almost rumbling voice interrupted his thoughts. “How much longer are we going to dance, you and I?”

John rocked to a halt. The man was shivering, having been caught in the earlier downpour that left the pavement still wet and shining in the glow of the street lamps. His glossy curls hung limp around his face, and his arms were wrapped around his slender frame. “Take me home.” He ordered, sniffing quietly.

“How… how did you know I’m a doctor?” He winced, and hand the good grace to cover his face for a moment. He had the even better grace to stand in awe, as he was told in detail, all of the many signs that proclaimed his profession. “Amazing…” he breathed.

Despite his chill, the man preened at the praise. “The only thing missing is your name.”

“I… I’m John.”

“Hmm, fitting. Come John, it’s your turn tonight.”

The reality was nothing like the fantasy. The man was playful and teasing. They laughed and touched and kissed and moaned. When John finally went tumbling over the edge, for the first time, it was with a name on his lips.

_Sher-Sherlock!_


End file.
